Almost Fooled Me
by Blondie47
Summary: River wants to run. She just does not seem to be able to make herself move. River Song/Madame Kovarian; Stockholm Syndrome.


**Valentine Request: River/Kovarian**

**Warning: This could probably be R rated for suggested abuse and Stockholm syndrome.**

**/**

_**Almost Fooled Me**_

"You're not dead," River said, her voice barely a whisper. The woman whose voice had been haunting her all her life came from the shadows, a victories smirk on her perfectly coloured lips.

"I am pleased to see you, too, darling."

River felt the need to run but her feet refused to move. Her whole body, every nerve ending, was tense with fear. Fear and something else, something she hasn't felt since she was put into that terrible astronaut suit and changed the course of time.

"Amy killed you. She told me she killed you," was all the blonde woman managed to say. She wanted it to come out strong and fearless but her voice betrayed her again.

"Now, now. What did I teach you the very first lesson we had together, Melody?" the older woman raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer her former pupil was resisting to give her. After a few moments of silence, clicking of heels could be heard as the mysterious woman crossed the distance between them, leaving only a few centimeters between their faces. River could feel her breath tickling her ear, sending those familiar sensations down her spine.

"She told me she killed you, Madame."

"Good girl."

Madame Kovarian's fingers crept up and down River's bare arm, a gesture she was watching with apparent satisfaction. "You've always been a good girl, Melody, weren't you?"

Her hand continued up River's arms to her neck, her finger gently caressing the sensitive skin. Gently but possessively. The younger woman did not dare to breath, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

_Run._

Why isn't she running? Running, shooting, biting, kicking, slapping…anything! River's logical part of brain screamed at her get the hell away from there. _Call for the Doctor. Call for help._

_Help._

Madame Kovarian took one step closer, her leg pressing against River, her breath hot against her neck. She inhaled deeply, remembering the scent of the curly blonde hair.

"Ah, yes," she murmured.

"Stop it," the archeologist managed to say, sounding a bit more confident than before. "Get the hell away from me."

If the reaction surprised Kovarian, she did not let it show. Instead she took a step back, looked River's body up and down and licked her lips. She almost looked amused.

"You think you are so different from me, don't you?"

The darkness seemed to wrap around them, leaving the world behind. Or maybe it was just River's mind, playing tricks on her.

"Do not forget, River Song," she said, the name coming out as nothing more but an amusing nick name, "I made you who you are."

The lady with eye patch laughed, throwing her head back. _Lunatic_, River thought. _Lunatic_, River always knew.

"You belong to me."

She wanted to say she did not belong to anyone. Or if she did, it was the Doctor. She wanted to scream that she was not the little girl she used to be, that she was no weapon, no toy to play with. Yet, she did not say any of those things. She did nothing to contradict the statement, ignoring the tugging realisation that it was the truth.

"Now, be a good girl and tell me: does the Doctor trust you completely?"

River Song remembered the Doctor, his smile and his gentleness. His eyes, always so tormented and yet so innocent. She remembered the wedding, the realisation at Lake Silencio, the dinners with her parents. It seemed like a different life time.

"Yes, Madame Kovarian."

_This_ was her life now. The Silence, her mission, her training. How could she _ever_ forget? Maybe she always knew it would come to this.

"I am his wife now."

A familiar smile slowly appeared on River's lips. One she hasn't used since Berlin. One that belonged to Melody Pond. _No._

It was the smile of the woman who killed the Doctor.

"Very well then, that is excellent news, dear. You almost fooled me, my little actress," Madame Kovarian closed the distance between them again, capturing River's lips with her own.

_Yes_, River Song realised,_ I almost fooled myself, too._

_/_

__**AN: I have no idea if anyone enjoyed this sort of thing. If yes, let me know because I am honestly curious.:D**


End file.
